


Love

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Very Not Beta'd, slight angst with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: god its embarassing that i know this but in season 6 quentin said laurel was a surprisingly decent cook so i took that and sprinted away with it into this whole head canon where laurel cooks for people she loves because she doesn't know how to say it out loud, so here's laurel cooking for dinah
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Love

Laurel sighed in disappointment as she opened Dinah's fridge.

"Dinah you can't live like this!" she called.

"What are you talking about?" Dinah replied from the couch.

Laurel shook her head before closing the fridge and crossing over to where Dinah was sitting.

"Do you eat anything that can't be cooked in a microwave?" she asked. She instinctively placed her hands on Dinah's shoulders and began rubbing out the knots from a long day bent over the piano.

Dinah paused for a moment, leaning into the massage before asking, "Does cereal count?"

Laurel said, "Of course not," in a serious voice but the affect was softened by her smile.

"I'm going grocery shopping," she decided. "I'll cook tonight. It'll be nice." She made it a statement because she didn't want to give Dinah the chance to reject her even in this small way.

"Do you need money?" Dinah asked. It seemed likely considering Laurel didn't have a job.

"No, Sara gave me some counterfeits. They're really good, they're from the future," she said as she grabbed her keys and grocery bags.

"Just don't get caught," Dinah said as Laurel stepped into the elevator. Then what Laurel said earlier sunk in and she sat up in shock.

"You can cook?" she shouted.

The doors swung shut on Laurel's obnoxious grin.

\--

Laurel came back a little over an hour later, laden with bags of groceries. The sight of her brought a small smile onto Dinah's face. For a moment, she regretted not going to the store with her.

"It's nice to see you like this," she said. "All domestic and... normal."

Laurel wrinkled her nose and she started putting groceries away. "I'm too cool to be normal," she said.

Dinah grinned. "Fair point."

Laurel started preparing the ingredients right away and 20 minutes passed before Dinah realized she'd just be sitting there staring.

"Can I help with anything?" she asked.

Laurel shook her head without even looking up. She was determined to do this on her own. She was trying to show Dinah how much she appreciated her, how much she loved her. She couldn't say it out loud obviously, that would be fucking terrifying. Besides. she might accidentally say it in a way that revealed her true feelings. Her more than platonic feelings. Her 'I'll never love anyone the way I love you feelings'. Definitely best to just stick with pasta- at least for now.

Logically she knew the chances were low, but sometimes when Dinah looked at her she thought her feelings might be returned. Not in full of course. But they might have a chance at something. She wasn't giving up hope quite yet.

Laurel turned off the stove and ladled a portion of pasta and stir-fry onto each plate. She went simple for the first time. Maybe if Dinah kept letting her cook for her she would start making more interesting food.

She put the plates on the table, and poured a glass of water for them both. She wanted it to seem like a real meal, with drinks and utensils and everything.

The shock was evident on Dinah's face when she took her first bite.

She said, "This is really good Laur!"

"Always the tone of surprise," Laurel replied in mock grumpiness.

Dinah smiled. "I love you," she said fondly.

Laurel choked on her food in surprise and looked up at Dinah, eyes wide.

"Sorry was that too much?" Dinah asked.

"No that's good," Laurel replied.

She looked down at her plate with a shy smile on her face. "I love you too," she whispered.

Dinah smiled. "What was that?" she asked jokingly. She wanted Laurel to say it again and again and again, forever. She never wanted to stop hearing Laurel tell her she loved her.

Laurel steeled herself, looking up into Dinah's eyes and said, "I love you."

Fuck.

She knew if she said it for real she wouldn't be able to hide the feelings underneath it.

Dinah gasped softly at the admission and Laurel felt it jolt through her heart. She closed her eyes in defeat and looked down at her plate. She didn't want to see the look on Dinah's face.

"Sorry," she whispered.

She clenched her jaw as tears pooled in her eyes. She wouldn't cry. Her hands shook and there was an ache in her heart that came from somewhere deep within. She was falling apart.

Dinah came over and kneeled in front of her. Laurel closed her eyes. She couldn't bear looking into Dinah's beautiful eyes and seeing nothing but pity.

She felt Dinah's hand on her cheek and she opened her eyes reluctantly. This would surely break her.

"I love you too," Dinah said, soft and sure.

The pain in Laurel's heart faded away, only a few desperate tendrils remaining. She felt different without it, lighter. A small smile made its way onto her face. Dinah loved her.

"Oh," she whispered.

Her anxiety caught up with her joy (it wasn't joy, it was something more, something unexplainable) and she asked, "You're not just saying that to make me feel better, are you?" It didn't seem like the type of thing Dinah would do, but she needed to calm the voices in her mind. She needed Dinah to be sure.

Dinah looked into Laurel's eyes, her hand still on her cheek, and said, "Laurel Lance, I am head over heels in love with you."

Laurel smiled and exhaled shakily. Then she said, "If you're lying I'm going-"

Dinah cut her off by pressing their lips together with an intensity that caught Laurel by surprise. She'd never been kissed like that before, with such _emotion_. It was new and exhilirating. She felt like her emotions were too intense to stay hidden beneath her skin. She felt like she could explode from the power of it. There were tears in her eyes and she poured all her feelings into the kiss.

Dinah broke away gently and Laurel's eyes traveled across her face: her soft lips, the slight blush on her cheeks, the depth of emotion in her eyes.

"I am so in love with you," she whispered.

She didn't need a response, she saw it in her eyes. _Dinah loved her._

**Author's Note:**

> i was really tempted to make this all a dream bc im in a sad angsty mood so the end is kind of not my fave so if any1 has a recommendation to change or add to the last couple of lines lmk and ill change it (and credit u obvs) 
> 
> k bye :)


End file.
